muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dave the Human
cite What's the source on the performer? — Scott (talk) 02:26, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm assuming, like so many entries for shows where no role identifications are given per episode, there is no source outside of the ear of the audience. There's tons of pages which do so, usually correctly. Jog created the page and info, so you might want to check with him, since he's been around again lately. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:48, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :: True, I have no written source. In this case, it clearly sounds like a Bill Barretta voice. The Dave Goelz voice he uses - similar to Digit's - sounds like a distinction of Johnny Fiama, especially in his singing which sounds nothing like Dave Goelz. :: I think this is an interesting question though. Should we only name performers we have an actual written source for? Some of us have always been able to recognize voices for the main Muppeteers by ear... -- Jogchem 10:59, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::That's tough. Even some of the best voice chasers have been wrong. I think we should deal with it on a case by case basis. If the information can be questioned, it makes sense to take a consensus. The best way I can think of doing that is by posting an audio sample. :::I particularly questioned this also because the information at Episode 304: Indian Elephant & Human appears to contradict what's here, and also, why wouldn't Dave perform his own caricature? :::This issue aside, it would also be nice if we could get a picture uploaded. I mean, it is a Dave Goelz caricature puppet after all. — Scott (talk) 15:38, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::::For point one, no contradiction necessarily, just bad wording. "Film segment" seems to refer to live footage of Goelz and family in place of the usual footage of baby animals. As for why he wouldn't perform his own character, because as this page notes, Goelz performed Stinky in the same scene (they could have had Barretta puppeteer and Goelz loop, I suppose, but that makes just about as much sense). That aside, I too would love to see or hear the character (since I have no basis to confirm or deny Jog's ID). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:51, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::::This has been in "citations needed" for nearly a year. I know we like to have video clips and all, but at this point, until such time as the video is released commercially, Jog's ID sounds good to me. It also tallies with the mechanics of the show. Interviews and articled included in old MuppetZine issues and others show that the guest interview segments were taped live, and Goelz played Stinky in the interview and never played any guest characters; those were always filled by Barretta, Louse Gold, etc. Coupled with Jog's aural identification, I think that's enough evidence, even if it is unusual for a caricature to be played by a different performer. Can we take this out, or do we just leave it in perpetuity? Or at the very least, replace it with Template:performer-unknown, which seems more appropriate. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 09:00, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I originally added the cite tag; it doesn't matter that much to me so long as the wiki is satisfied with the discussion here. I took the tag out. —Scott (talk) 16:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC)